lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Kinney
Laura "X-23" Kinney is the clone of Weapon X aka Logan in the X-Men comics and the LovelyverseRP Personality Where Wolverine is defined as a man struggling against his animalistic nature, Laura is the exact opposite. Laura has suffered so much trauma and abuse in her life that it has left her emotionally closed off and unable to understand emotions or emotional connections. Laura is very taciturn and analytically rarely uttering more than one sentence at a time. Because she grew up in a controlled environment she also speaks with little to no slang or contractions in her grammar. Laura is a very selfless person and does all she can to make sure people do not suffer because of her, though this also leads into low self worth, as she doesn't see herself as worth saving and sometimes makes suicidal decisions. While Laura has demonstrated that she can kill without a conscience she does possess a moral compass. (Largely due to the influence of her mother, Wolverine, and the X-Men) Laura was also a cutter for the longest time though recently seems to have stopped. Since joining the X-Men and accepting her new family Laura has developed more of an identity and now values her life more. Appearance Laura has been described as "a panther disguised as a tame housecat." Since she is only a young teenager she is deceptively dangerous. She stands at 5'1" with long dark hair, pale skin, and green eyes. History Pre-Birth After the Weapon X project ended in tragedy Dr. Sutter the only remaining doctor on the project began to recruit scientists to create a clone of Weapon X. Among those he recruited were Dr. Rice, the son of one of the scientists Wolverine killed, and Dr. Sarah Kinney, a genius in genetics who had successfully modified the genes of the subject Kimura. The only sample of the Weapon X DNA was damaged and they couldn't replicate it. Kinney suggested they create a female clone so there was no need to copy a severely damaged Y chromosome and was shot down. She went ahead anyway and presented a successful clone to Sutter. He allowed them to go ahead with the project but punished Dr. Kinney by making her donate her genetic material and carry the clone to term. Nine months later the 23rd attempt was born. X-23. The Facility The objective of the project to create the ultimate weapon worked like a charm. From birth Laura was taught about strategy, history, styles of fighting and conditioned. The X-Men After getting her final orders from Dr. Kinney "find Logan, he'll know what to do" X-23 looked for him for seven months looking through caves in the wilderness in Canada, where Weapon X was rumored to be. She would have kept looking if she had not seen an image of him on a television. She arrived at the Institute on Christmas morning, and reported to Weapon X, now called Logan, who had no idea who she was. He decided to take her in and gave her the name Laura. The relationship she has with the X-Men is strange since she doesn't really know how to respond to things the way normal and healthy people do. She is with the X-Men trying to find a purpose beyond fulfilling the next mission. Powers and Abilities Healing Factor Laura is a female clone created from Wolverine's genetic material. Consequently, her mutant powers are similar to his. Like Wolverine, Laura's primary mutant ability is an accelerated healing factor that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries such as gunshot wounds, slashes, and puncture wounds completely heal within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree that she can reattach severed limbs. She has also been shown to be able to regrow limbs. The effects of her accelerated healing powers extend to her body's immune system, rendering her immune to disease and infection. She is also immune to most drugs and toxins, although she can be affected by certain drugs if given sufficient dosage. Claws Like Wolverine, Laura possesses retractable claws sheathed within her forearms. She releases the claws through the tissue of her knuckles, leaving small wounds which are healed by her healing factor. Unlike Wolverine, however, Laura has only two claws per hand. She also possesses a single, retractable claw housed within each foot. These claws are actually made of bone and were forcefully extracted by Zander Rice, sharpened, coated with adamantium, and reinserted into her body. Since the claws are laced with adamantium, they are virtually unbreakable and are capable of cutting almost any substance. The few known exceptions are adamantium itself, and Kimura's skin. Senses Being a feral Laura's senses of smell are heightened. This allows her to pick out individual scents although as she is not used to the numerous scents of modern day society she gets overwhelmed. Her hearing is also extended with the same advantages and weaknesses. The healing factor has also granted her heightened speed, agility, reflexes/reactions, coordination, balance, endurance to superhuman levels. Trigger To fully unlock Laura's berserker rage she needs to smell the chemical compound known as Trigger. From the time she was seven she was tortured in various ways all in the presence of that scent. It got to the point where she would go into a blind rage upon one drop and the rage would not end until she could no longer smell the scents or all the people in the vicinity were dead, no matter who the person is. Among those she killed during the Trigger Rage was Dr. Kinney. Weapons Laura does not carry weapons although she knows how to use them. She prefers to use her extensive martial arts training, feral tendencies, and claws. Relationships Logan Logan is Laura's genetic predecessor and he views himself as her father. She sees him as her superior and his word is always right and in a way law. Their relationship has yet to be developed although she is pretty sure he cares for her. Jules By all intents and purposes, Jules is Laura's future stepmother. However the relationship between them is tense. Laura does not know how to decipher Jules's behavior and Jules doesn't like all the time that Laura is spending with Logan and that she is dangerous.They have a tentative friendship that could be built or crumble. Edward Laura is Edward's half brother and still something of an enigma to her. She is vaguely jealous of him because he grew up with a family while she grew up the the Facility. She views him as her family and would do anything to protect him and keep from hurting him. Ryan Ryan is the only person who knows what Laura has gone through including her experiences with Kimura. The two girls while they don't interact much have a silent understanding Kimura Kimura is a woman who was enhanced with invulnerability and unbreakable skin to be Laura's handler by Dr. Kinney. As Kimura was abused and bullied as a child she put Laura in the same position, hurting and taunting her at every chance she got even when Laura had performed admirably. Being Laura's bully had become something of an obsession. Laura is afraid of Kimura and fears the day she comes for her and the rest of the X-Men which she believes is coming. Dr. Kinney The closest thing that Laura has to a mother. Dr. Kinney was the surrogate for Laura and developed maternal feelings towards her. She tried her best to show Laura kindness, such as reading her a fairytale but also had to reject all of Laura's requests for kindness such as laying her head in her lap. She tried to smuggle Laura out when the girl was twelve but the plan backfired on her and Laura ended up killing her in a fit of Trigger Rage. With her dying breath she told Laura to go find Logan. Laura has conflicted feelings towards Dr. Kinney that she does not wish to address and causes her confusion and emotional distress when she tries. The X-Men Laura has joined the X-Men at Logan's request. As a whole she doesn't think much of their capabilities as fighters and sees it as her job to protect them. Trivia The spicier the food the better. She was raised in the Facility and thus speaks with perfect grammar rarely using slang or contractions. She does not know her birthday. Category:Character Category:X-men